


of true loves and false loves

by cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Acceptance, Ballet, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by a Steven Universe Song, Self-Acceptance, Songfic, as much as i hate to admit it, i love princess tutu so much, mytho & ahiru friendship, super short, we were cheated out of a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette/pseuds/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette
Summary: i literally saw one mytho cosplay tiktok to that steven universe song by @witchcastlecos (check them out!!!) and i instantly said "lets write a fic about it"sohere you go
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck & Mytho (Princess Tutu), Ahiru | Duck/Fakir (Princess Tutu), Mytho/Rue (Princess Tutu)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	of true loves and false loves

**Author's Note:**

> i suppose this doesnt exactly fit in with the canon since mytho and rue kinda fucked off to who knows where and ahiru was like duck time but just like imagine that before the Big Battle mytho and ahiru had some time to really talk to each other

“Someday, somewhere, somehow”

Mytho’s soft voice filled the studio, echoing off the high ceiling. Muted sunlight streamed in through the tall windows, catching his hair just right. Ahiru didn’t notice.

“You’ll love again…”

She was transfixed by his words; by how he looked at her. With affection, sure, but not the kind she used to long for. He could never love her in that way, but Ahiru found that she didn’t mind as much as she thought she would.

“You just need to find someone”

They moved in sync, their bodies cutting through the air like silk in water. It was as if they knew exactly where the other was going to step and leaped to meet them. It was intoxicating for a once clumsy duck.

“Someday, somewhere, somehow”

Mytho smiles as she joins in. He was so relieved that she agreed to do this dance with him. He doesn’t think he’d ever be able to be truly happy with Rue while knowing that Ahiru was stuck, unhappy and unsatisfied.

“I’ll love again…”

Was she ever truly in love with Mytho? Or had she merely fallen prey to a pretty face? Did Ahiru even know what true love was?

“I just need to find someone…” 

With such an encouraging smile thrown her way, Ahiru decides that, yes, she did know what true love was. At the very least, she had hope that she would be able to find it.

“Someone who treats me better”

Oh. True love was no stranger to her. Not in the form of viridescent eyes and broken pen nibs.

“Someone who wants me around”

Mytho had the decency to look apologetic, but Ahiru waved it off with a flourish and a grand plié. Her affection had been unwanted in the first place, and she was finally beginning to understand that. Together, their hearts in perfect harmony, they completed their pas de deux with a new understanding hanging over them.

Ahiru reached up and left Mytho with a single kiss, light and airy on his cheek. He watched as she danced away, no doubt going to meet a certain someone in the woods. With a sweet smile upon his face, he untied his slippers, his own thoughts filled with a black feathered swan.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! thanks for reading!! if you wanna come yell at me about princess tutu (especially fakir ily) my main tumblr is sun-flier!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
